


Don't Wake Me

by shankyknitter



Series: Tumblr OTP prompts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 20 minute fic, Angst, Bucky needs a hug, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Tumblr made me do it, otp prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shankyknitter/pseuds/shankyknitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Imagine Person A waking up from a terrible nightmare, completely terrified and shaking. Person B assures them it was only a dream before pulling A into their arms, lulling them to sleep. Moments later, A’s alarm clock goes off, waking them up. That’s when A remembers: Person B died years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wake Me

He couldn’t move. His arms and legs were bound to the chair, held in place by thick reinforced leather straps. His head was held in place by a tight fitting cage. He could struggle all he wanted but he’d never get free. They were going to wipe him again, he knew it. He’d spent years regaining as any memories he could, and close on to a decade of building new ones with Clint. He couldn’t lose them all! He couldn’t, not again. He thrashed against his bindings; if he could get free he could run. If he ran they couldn’t take his life from him.

He was shaken awake. “Shhh… I’m here big guy, you’re safe. You’re home.” Clint. That was Clint’s voice. He felt his lover’s fingers carding through his hair as Clint kept murmuring quiet reassurances. He felt himself relaxing. Clint always knew how to bring him back after his memories invaded his dreams. He’d always been able to do it in such a way that Bucky never felt jarred or disoriented. Clint was solid ground, an anchor to reality. So long as Clint was there he was safe. He let himself drift back to sleep, Clint’s arms holding the nightmares at bay.

His alarm clock was especially cruel when it rang a few minutes later, tearing Bucky away from sleep into the harsh reality of his empty bed. Clint had been gone for three years, taken by an infected wound. Bucky had been there when he’d died and had a vial of his ashes entombed in his prosthetic arm.  

He flung the alarm clock against the wall, watching it shatter like the dream it had taken away from him.


End file.
